onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Section générale - One Piece/@comment-32663550-20171027123159/@comment-26575165-20171128151513
Heretic7777 Katakuri ne s est jamais plains que le sunny ne soit pas détruit, sauf erreur de ma part... Il dit à brulée d aller mettre le feu au sunny car apparemment le bateau n a pas été endommagé depuis qu il est ds le miroir world. Après quoi, même qd les miroirs se brisent : pas tous en même temps, que brulé émet l hypothèse qu ils s en sont sortis et que par dessus le marché kata voit Luffy courrir, parler au bout de mirroir.. Il n insiste pas non plus sur son "erreur" de ne pas avoir détruit le sunny ou encore n insiste pas pr que brulé y aille fissa, ni pète un câble etc Là je comprendrait mieux mais ce n est pas le cas. ''' "...au vu de l'effectifs présent sur le bateau c'est un miracle pour le Sunny, que Brulée touche le miroir pour faire rentrer Luffy dans sont monde" J ai du mal à te suivre pour le miracle là, j ai le souvenir de Luffy qui attrape brulée et se jette avec elle, kata ds le mirroir. Avec perospero subissant l explosion, je ne trouve pas que c est un miracle (de la chance). --- Soral : "Tu remets en question les aptitudes d'un personnage possédant une prime de 860 millions de berrys, seul, sur son territoire. A ce stade, tu peux aussi dire que Katakuri utilise son HDO pour éviter les coups, sinon il « voltigerait » aussi ? Parler de chance pour Cracker au vu du résultat de l'affrontement, c'est pour le moins surprenant." Non, je remets en cause la spécialisation hasardeuse en défense d un commandant yonkou, l'infinité de son pouvoir et l armure de celui ci qui lui a permit de s adapter complètement au gear 4. Techniquement, je ne comparerais pas un second tel que katakuri à cracker. J'estime qu'il joue dans une autre catégorie. Donc un gars d une même catégorie que lui à mes yeux, n'aurait pas forcément de telles facilités dans un même combat. Je sais que beaucoups ne sont pas de cet avis (c est pr illustrer mon propos) mais je suis sûre que doflamingo a au minimum le niveau de cracker (perso je pense qu il est plus fort, joue pas ds la même catégorie). Pour ce qui est de la prime j'en ferais un topic car pour moi elle s accentue vraiment avec la cruauté, dangerosité. Bien que je ne doute pas qu'elle soit représentative en partie de la force du personnage. Qd je parle de chance pour cracker, il est peut être bien un des seuls faisant partis de sa catégorie qui porte une armure supportant le gear 4, un fruit du démon créant un bouclier à 360° et ainsi neutralisant : force, vitesse du gear 4 + se permettre de contre-attaquer en temps réel qd celui ci est stoppé net. J imagine peu de persos voir aucuns réunissant autant d'éléments avantageux faisant obstacles au gear 4 (en prenant en compte aussi l armure). Par exemple si shanks est capable de contrer le gear 4, il ne peut pas forcément rendre inutile sa vitesse et pas forcément contre attaquer aussi efficacement. Il a pas d armure etc ----- "Luffy et sa troupe sont sur le territoire d'un Yonkou, pas de Baggy le clown. On peut supposer que la situation aurait été identique avec n'importe quel yonkou. C'est une capacité très avancé du HDO de lire un peu dans le futur, mais probablement pas un cas unique." "On peut tout aussi bien imaginer qu'il existe d'autres filles et fils qui ont aussi des pouvoirs incroyables. Smoothie en est un exemple potentiel. Avec un tel nombre de protagonistes chez BM, pourquoi être surpris que l'un deux ai un HDO aussi développé ? Tu en attendais moins d'un empereur ?" Ça reste à voir. Je pense de mon côté que c est une capacité rare dont en tout il y aurait 5 à 8 persos (max) qui le maîtriseraient dont yonkous, seconds, amiraux. Donc oui, si on compte les yonkous, la situation aurait été autant identique en effet. "Et encore une fois, c'est Luffy qui se frotte à un yonkou, c'est lui qui se met directement en péril, en danger, car il n'a aucune idée des pouvoirs en présence." Luffy est en infiltration ainsi qu'en mission : détruire le portrait, assassinat big mom. Il est conscient c est pourquoi il applique un plan (utilisation de brulé etc) "Ce n'est en rien un raccourci, puisque même sans cela, dans l'hypothèse où les rockets avaient bien touchées BM, il est tout à fait impensable d'imaginer qu'elle aurait été affectée plus que cela. On parle d'un personne qui à l'age de 5 ans ridiculisait déjà des géants et dont les attaques en G4 ne sont pas plus dangereuses que ça." Je connais la thèse dont je m opposes totalement de : big mom qui est intouchable de par les dires de Capone comme quoi elle aurait jamais été blessé de par son passé et de par le plan d assassinat via un portrait. D ailleurs, celui-ci parle bien "depuis qu il est ds son équipage qu il ne l a jms vu blessé". Ce que tu dis là pour moi prouve juste une chose, la puissance de big mom quand elle était enfant. Si elle étant tant invincible, elle n aurait peut être pas eu besoin de parer un coup de gear 4 par exemple. "Oui, mais quelle différence si il n'avait pas été là ? Il est hautement improbable qu'elle eut été affectée, puisque la foudre même ne lui fait rien..." J'en serais pas si sûre mais j avoue que c'est bien possible. Pas si sûre car big mom est dans un état secondaire, anormal et donc en revenant à son état normal subira peut être les conséquences. Possible parce que je pense que l un des tops points forts de big mom est sa résistance. "Je ne vois pas ou se trouve la chance. Je trouve surtout que le plan de Capone était foireux dès le début si il n'a pas été capable d'anticiper que Katakuri pourrait facilement contourner ce petit inconvénient." Pour ma part, un plan n'est pas forcément parfait non plus. Est ce que perospero et les autres auraient pu en faire autant pour ce petit détail ? On peut se le demander. "Est-ce que le poison de Reiju aurait eu plus d'impact sur l'armure de Cracker ou sur le HDO de Katakuri qui l'aurait simplement évité ? Smoothie elle aussi a un pouvoir redoutable. Avec une prime de 932 millions de berrys, ça aurait été invraisemblable qu'une attaque aussi lambda puisse l'affecter davantage." Oui mais là tu prends Cracker qui a une armure, katakuri un second. De plus, tout les persos one piece n ont pas les mêmes points fort. Perospero aurait pris le même coup, aurait pu être affecté (bien qu on est vu qu avec un bras en moins, il s en sort). Toutefois tu viens de me faire rappeler un truc important ici : le haki. Qd jvois oven supporter la charge de foudre.. Lui par contre du coup, il aurait peut être rien subit (tt dépend du haki de reiju, à voir). "...Et qui permet de mettre l'explosion du gâteau, et cette chance miraculeuse qui en découle pour l'alliance, à l'honneur au moment où la peine de mort était sur le point d'être exécutée. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière." Je n ais jamais dit le contraire, le tamatebako à procuré une sacré chance pour l alliance. Par contre, ce n pas le cri directement qui a permis que le coffre tombe puis explose. Mais stussy qui en tirant sur le mafieux : celui ci pousse le coffre ds le vide. "Il était là car c'est le cuisinier en chef ! On parle d'une cérémonie avec pour œuvre majeure un gâteau il me semble, non ? Quoi de plus normal qu'il soit sur les lieux. Tout les cadors étaient réunis au sommet, d'autant plus avec l'infiltration de l'alliance." Certes mais on parle d'un chef cuistot qui à eu cette capacité de sauver tout le monde sans exception en un rien de temps avec une technique si spéciale. Qu'à mes yeux c est vachement hasardeux qd même (même son pouvoir est trop adapté au contexte). "C'est une spéculation de ta part. On ne sait rien des autres yonkous et de leur équipage/capacité. J'imagine sans mal qu'a ce niveau de piraterie, on est en droit d'avoir des capacités impressionnantes et n'ai pas de mal à imaginer les autres yonkous posséder de telles aptitudes. D'autant plus que les logias peuvent se déplacer dans les airs sans problèmes (Crocodile), ou utiliser leur FDD pour les y aider (Doflamingo)." Oui je spécule, imagine c est vrai. Après c est pareil pour toi, tu imagines tout autant qd tu dis qu a un certain niveau de la piraterie, beaucoup auraient eu cette capacité de se rendre à cet endroit de manière identique. De tout ce qu on a pu voir pour l instant, tout l équipage hormis big mom ne pouvaient pas le faire (car je pense que certes mont d or peut voler ms a la même vitesse, ça reste carrément à confirmer). Toujours par rapport à ce qu on a vu : shanks, mihawk, akainu, katakuri, barbe blanche, teach, cracker, vista, Joz, ace, kuma (sur une longue distance, ça n a pas été vu), momonga, crocodile (volé oui ms aussi rapidement je ne trouve pas) etc etc Sachant que là, il est question d un yonkou qui s est pointé. Après peut être que les tops niveaux peuvent tous le faire et que tu as raison. cependant je n en ai pas l impression et aussi je préfère me baser sur ce qui à été vu dans le manga actuellement. "Katakuri aurait pu en faire autant avec son mochi. Il faut bien que les autres se bougent un peu les fesses. Et je doute que ces deux là fussent les seuls capables d'une telle prouesse au vu du nombres de protagonistes sur les lieux. On parle de l'équipage quasi complet d'un yonkou là." Pas d accord, l'éveil de katakuri, à mon avis n'est pas de la même ampleur que la maitrise de perospero, qui est bien plus performant dans ce domaine. De ce qu on a vu, il a carrément engloutit le château sans parler de la vague tsunami bonbon. Et moi je doute qu oven, smoothie, etc auraient pu faire quoique ce soit seul, d autant efficace que l a été l homme bonbon. Ou du moins je les vois sortir des grosses grosses attaques. Et que c est pour cette raison que la stratégie suivie à été l immobilisation et la neutralisation totale de big father. Après avec des attaques combinés, je ne pense pas le contraire, ma foi; mais ça n empeche que de mon point de vue, perospero seul à permis avec une grande facilité, la fin du château, à lui seul pratiquement. "Non seulement le Mirror world à permit à Luffy de découvrir une partie des aptitudes de Katakuri (puisque ce dernier n'aurait jamais fait sa cérémonie du thé à l'extérieur face à Brook and co)" J ai déjà répondu que par rapport à ça, pour moi la victoire de kata au 1er round à huit clot le justifie. Et que tôt ou tard pour vaincre Luffy, le tuer, il aurait du au minimum l attaquer car sa stratégie de contre attaque a finis par être comprise par luffy. De même que j ai ajouté, que selon moi le point fort de kata (voir un peu le futur) est aussi son point faible. "mais la présence de Brûlée lui a permit de s'enfuir et de laisser ce dernier sur le carreau... Bref, non seulement il ne s'agit pas de chance pour Luffy, mais d'une sacrée déveine pour son opposant !" Je suis d accord avec ça mais bon brulée à aussi permis dans une moindre mesure à kata de mettre des coups gratis. "Perospero qui le bloc avec un mur de bonbon, et Amande qui n'est pas fichue d'atteindre Luffy, en profite pour couper le mur permettant à Luffy de gambader tout en se permettant quelques réflexions. Un chapitre ou deux après il est déjà loin d'ailleurs, posant ce flashback ridicule de deux cases qui sera la justification de la future défaite du sweet commander." Je te l accorde, Luffy a eu surtout de la chance de se retrouver à une certaine distance d eux lors de sa sortie.